Just A Normal Hunger Games
by Tiny Social Life
Summary: What happens when Team Crafted and friends decide to participate in a HG cosplay thingy? What if it was actually the REAL Hunger Games? Who would win? What would the friends do? Rated T for Gore and stuff, and also cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

(MITCH'S POV)

"NO FLUFFY DON'T DO DIS!"cried Sky as Jerome whacked him with an enchanted stone sword repeatedly. "I'll save you, dood!"shouted Mitch, also known as BajanCanadian, running over and throwing himself in front of his friend. Jerome immediately stopped swinging, since him and Mitch were teamed. "Mitch!"complained the bacca. "He could be good use to us. We can take him prisoner."The brown haired boy gripped Sky's arm and began to walk towards their base.

Them, the rest of Team Crafted, some other friends, and about 30 strangers were doing a Hunger Games cosplay thingy, and they were actually enjoying it. Sky struggled in Mitch's grip for a moment before Jerome grabbed his other arm, and he knew better than to waste his energy struggling. Mitch felt him give up and walk along between him and Jerome. Mitch grinned, now they could get some more information! The two walked Sky into a small, dark cave with their supplies. They lead him to a corner with a blanket and let him get settled. Mitch sat beside him and looked at him.

"Who were you teaming with?"he asked. Sky sighed and gave in. "Mudkip and SSundee."he admitted. Jerome and Mitch exchanged a glance. A three way alliance? Clever! "Where are they?"Jerome asked. "Mudkip is already out and SSundee is hiding at the Cornicopia."Sky explained. Mitch looked at Jerome. "You got this, Biggums?"he grinned, passing him the Betty. Jerome grinned and nodded, dashing out and running silently towards the center, the Cornicopia. Mitch looked sadly at Sky. "Sorry buddy."he frowned before grabbing the sword and acting as if he was slitting his friends throat. "You're out."

Sky nodded and shook hands with Mitch, tying the white bandana around his arm, signaling he was out, and began to head to the Cornicopia with the other people who were out. Mitch walked over to their chest and listed their supplies mentally; BETTY (Jerome's)

BLANKETS

5 RAW FISH

1 STONE SWORD

1IRON SWORD (Mitch's)

FULL CHAIN LINK ARMOR SET (Jerome was wearing it)

IRON BOOBIES AND BOOTS (Mitch's)

BUDDER PANTS (Mitch's)

2 FISHING RODS

12 TNT

4 RAW PORK.

Mitch frowned at the supplies. They were stacked, but something felt wrong. He jumped at a sudden sound, but it was just Jerome entering. "Got em?"asked Mitch. "Yup, but some idiot swooped in and took his stuff before me."the fluffy creature huffed, making the smaller boy in his red checkered jacket chuckle. "Oh well, you tried."he grinned, and Jerome punched his back in a friendly way. The bacca suddenly frowned. "You seem worried."he murmered, walking forward and staring at Mitch. Mitch looked away. "Something feels...strange..."

(JEROME'S POV)

Jerome resisted the urge to pull the smaller boy into a warm embrace. He cleared his throat instead. "What do you mean?"he asked curiously. Mitch studied his feet. "I-I'm not sure..."he was interrupted by a loud sound. "AHHHHHHHHH!"A bloodcurdling shriek sounded from outside their cave. Jerome gasped and looked outside, heart drumming and blood running cold at what he saw. A few feet away, some guy was acctully STABBING another stranger. "No! Stop!"before he could restrain the boy, Mitch ran over and tackled the killer, taking him by surprise. Jerome gasped and ran over, but not in time. He watched, frozen as the guy grunted and shoved Mitch off, pinning him under his greater weight and stabbing him in the chest. The light started the die from Mitch's eyes as he gasped, and the guy jumped off and ran into the jungle biome. It took Jerome a moment to process what had just happened. Then he shrieked. "MITCH! NO!"

(TY'S POV)

"MITCH! NO!"

Tyler, known as Deadlox to most, or Ty's eyes widened as he heard the familiar shriek. "Jerome?"he called, looking worried. "Over here!" Deadlox turned towards the voice and gasped. Jerome was on his knees, shaking Mitch desperately, who was sprawled out on the ground, a small pool of blood around him. Nearby was another body. The tall boy with headphones and shaggy brown hair sprained over, heart beating so loud he was sure everyone could hear it. He skidded to a half beside the body of Mitch and a distraught Jerome. Jerome looked up, tears welling up in his eyes. "You've GOT to help him!"the bacca pleaded.

Deadlox frowned and kneeled beside Mitch. The boy was pale, his eyes closed, he looked like he wasn't breathing. Ty gently pressed his hand against Mitch's chest. His faint heartbeat was still there. Ty sighed in relief and sat up. "He's alive."He said shakely. He began to scoop up the unconscious, limp form, but Jerome stopped him. "I'LL do that."He said, gently picking Mitch up bridal style, walking carefully so he didn't bounce too much in his furry arms. He explained what had happened as he walked, then stopped."I'll take him to our base,"he pointed to a small cave, "You go warn everyone. Sky will know what to do."

Ty nodded and ran as fast as his long legs would carry him, sensing the urgency. This wasn't a game anymore. This was the real Hunger Games. He skidded to a halt by the Cornicopia, the people who were out we're chatting nearby. Ty recognized Husky, Sky, Bashur, Ssundee, and the rest were strangers. "Guys! Something has happened!"he panted, his tone urgent. He breathlessly explained what was happening, and how people were taking this seriously, not as a game. Everyone was shocked.

Sky stepped forward. "This is real?"he asked. Ty sadly nodded. Sky sighed. "Get Team Crafted together, and all our friends. Mudkip and SSundee, you two go find the others. Me and Bashur will go with Ty."Everyone obeyed their orders, and the strangers all ran off to prepare, since it was real. Sky looked at Ty. "Take us to Mitch."

* * *

**What did you guys think? :D was it interesting? WAS IT? Lol, thanks fir reading, I'm open to ideas and stuff, but no ocs yet. Daily challenge: What is SSundee's real name? First person to answer correctly gets a shout out and a hug from Sky or Mitch! :D enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

(JEROME'S PVP)

Jerome walked into the cave with a limp Mitch in his arms. He carried his team mate over to the blanket and gently lay him down. Blood covered the bacca's arms from carrying his friend, who was losing blood fast. He frowned at the boy below him. His auburnish brown hair hung in his eyes and he looked so small...

Jerome brushed the hair out of Mitch's face, frowning. He needed to get a better look at the wound, and clean it. He felt his face heat up as he realized he would have to take his shirt off. Jerome sighed and tore a strip of the blanket. He went outside and walked to a nearby pool of water, soaking the cloth and then walked back in.

The fluffy creature set his makeshift rag down and reached for his iron sword. He took it and took the neck of Mitch's white t-shirt in his fingers and began to carefully cut it open. He could find something to sew it back later. He finished cutting open the shirt and felt his blush. But ignoring it, he took the wet cloth and gently washed the blood from his friend's chest and wound. It had stopped bleeding.

Mitch's eyes barely fluttered open. "J-Jerome...?"he whispered weakly. Jerome gasped and gazed at Mitch. "Yes I'm here, you'll be okay."He murmured, helping him sit up slowly. Mitch leaned against Jerome, barely conscious. Jerome sat still for a few moments, then he sighed in relief as Mitch passed out again, leaning towards his warmth. Jerome wrapped his arms lightly around Mitch's sleeping body. After a few moments of thinking of what an eventful day it had been, Jerome drifted into sleep too.

(SKY'S POV)

Sky walked at a fairly brisk pace behind Ty. Bashur walked by his side, expression serious for once. As serious as a talking melon could get, anyways. "So, what's the plan?"asked Bashur, looking at Sky, since he was pretty much the leader of the group of friends. "Survive."Sky answered, eyes not moving from the path ahead. "You say it like it's easy."snorted Ty. Sky didn't answer, just walked. "How bad was Mitch?"he asked instead. "Pretty bad, and Jerome was really shaken up. I guess it's just because they've been such close friends for such a long time."Ty explained as they stopped outside the cave. We entered to see an unconscious Mitch leaning into a sleeping Jerome, who had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. Bashur smirked. "Yeah. Friends."

Sky rolled his eyes and kneeled beside them. He squeezed Jerome's shoulder and shook him lightly. The bacca's eyes opened, and he immediately blushed and removed his arms. "Uh, I kinda fell asleep."He muttered, gently setting Mitch back on the blanket and brushing himself off. Ty examined him. "You cleaned the blood."He observed. Sky watched Jerome nod. "Yup!"

Sky saw the wet cloth. He took it and sat next to Mitch, wiping his face with it and fanning him. "We need to talk to him."He murmured, watching intently. Finally, Mitch's brown eyes slowly opened. "Hey buddy. How you feel?"he asked, helping him sit up. "Pain. Sleepy."Mitch muttered sleepily. "What do you remember?"Sky asked. Mitch squinted his eyes and spoke slowly. "That other guy was stabbed. I tackled the killer and he threw me off. He pinned me, raised his sword, and then I felt a really bad pain in my chest. Then everything just kinda, faded."He looked down at his torn shirt and his wound. "How bad was it?"his voice was soft. Jerome smiled."It almost pierced your heart, but it didn't."He reported.

Mitch blinked. "It didn't?"he asked. Sky shook his head. "...No, ..why?"he asked, confused. Mitch shrugged weakly. "I dunno. I just have some feeling...it's probably nothing."He yawned, eyes starting to close again. Jerome sat close and pulled him to where he could lean against him comfortably. Mitch sighed. "Thanks Jerome..."He yawned and almost immediately fell asleep.

(MITCH'S POV)

_"Mitch!"Mitch turned at the voice. He was in a grassy plain, with nothing but blue sky for as far as he could see. Jerome stood there, arms open. Mitch figured he wanted a hug, so ran over. He smiled and wrapped Jerome into a hug, and he hugged back. Suddenly a huge wave of pain made him cry out. He crumpled to the ground and stared up at Jerome. He had a bloody dagger and laughed down at him. "Pathetic!"he snarled, kicking Mitch's body. Mitch gasped and clutched his side where he was kicked. Then Jerome leaned down, smiling insanely. He leaned forward slowly grinning. Mitch closed his eyes, terrified, waiting for the pain. But it never came. He opened his eyes wide as he felt Jerome press his lips to his. Mitch was even more surprised that he wasn't resisting, even after he stabbed him. Jerome pulled away and looked into Mitch's brown eyes. Then he raises the sword again._

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Mitch shouted and pressed close to Jerome. Then he realized it was Jerome he was leaning against. He scrambled away and backed up against the cave wall. Sky shot straight up from where he was sleeping. "What the hell?!"he gasped. Bashur just snorted and rolled over. Jerome looked puzzled and hurt. "Mitch? What's wrong?"his voice seemed to snap Mitch back in to reality. "Um...nothing, j-just a weird dream."Mitch murmured. "Do you want to talk about it?"Sky yawned. "N-No! I mean...I just need more sleep."Mitch leaned against Jerome once more, puzzling. Why had he had that dream. Finally, he just brushed it off. Jerome would never hurt him, or kiss him...would he?

* * *

**Two chapters on one day? :O anyway, congratulations to DjMadge for winning the daily trivia. :P *Mitch gives hug* Wow, dream Jerome has got some issues. X3 Why did Mitch have that dream? How are Husky and SSundee doing? Why is a pair of underpants called a pair when theirs only one? What is the meaning of life? These questions are yet to be answered. So, tell me what you think, show me some love, and I'll see you on the next chapter. Ideas are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jason

(SSUNDEE'S POV)

SSundee, also called Ian, walked though the jungle boime with Huskymudkipz at his side. For some reason, he found himself jumping at every little sound. "Ian? You see anyone yet?"Mudkip asked, eyes narrowed as he peered through the threes. Ian sighed and shook his head. "Nope, how 'bout you?"he asked. Mudkip shook his head. "Not a thing."

Ian couldn't help worrying. Had Sky chosen the wrong people to find the others? He frowned. They had to find Jason, Kermet, Cavemanfilms (Dan), Ant, and Bodil. His head spun. How could they pull this off without getting injured..."Ian!"His head snapped up at his name. Mudkip looked annoyed. "I said, do you hear that?"he asked. Ian listened hard. He stiffened at a sudden whispering sound.

They both stared at a big, thorny bush. Strange whispers came from it, and they couldn't catch any particular words. Ian narrowed his eyes. "Husky, come here."his friend walked over, clearly confused. Ian had a strange look of determination on his face. "I'm going Derp SSundee on whoever that it."He said. Mudkip gasped. "You can't-"but he took off his glasses and thrusted them at Mudkip. "Oh no."He groaned.

Ian-no, Derp Sundee, slowly began to smile a wide, insane smile, his blue eyes going derpy and giggling. "I'M GONNA WHACK YOU WITH MY fist!"screamed Derp Sundee in _that _voice. He pounced on the bush, doing a tarzan scream. "AH STAHP FISTING ME!"a familiar voice screamed. Mudkip gasped. "Jason?! Derpy, off!"he yelled, coming over and shoving the glasses on Sundee's face. He immediately started turning into normal Ian.

"Jason?"repeated Mudkip. A space helmeted face poked out. "Mudkip?! Ian?!"he asked, voice clear despite the helmet. "Yeah! And sorry 'bout going derpy on you."Ian grinned. Jason laughed. "It's fine! I'm glad I found you! Listen, the games aren't-""games anymore."finished Mudkip. "We know, Sky sent us to find the others. You need to head to the Cornicopia, then turn left towards that grassy cliffy area, and find the cave. Mitch is hurt."Mudkip explained. Ian watched Jason frown. "Okay, I'll go immediately."

(JEROME'S POV)

Jerome sighed down at the boy sleeping against him. He was acting...strange. Jerome sighed and slipped out from beside him, letting him lay on the blanket. The fluffy bacca stretched and yawned. He looked over at where Bashur and Sky were sitting, talking quietly. Jerome walked over at Sat, crossing his legs, to join in. "-at least should be here."Sky was saying. "Huh?"Jerome asked. "We think at least one person should be here."Bashur explained.

Sky heaved a big, troubled sigh. "I'm worried about Ian and Mudkip. Do you think they found anyone yet?"he asked hopefully. Jerome shrugged. "I think they did."a new voice said. We turned to see Jason standing in the entrance if the cave, grinning. "Jason!"we all cried. Jason laughed and ran forward, pulling us all into a big group hug. He pulled away. "How's Mitch?"

Jerome pointed towards the corner full of blankets where Mitch was sleeping soundly. "We can wake him up. He'll want to see you."Sky said, walking over and bending down. He shook Mitch's shoulder lightly. "Mitch?"he called softly. Those big brown eyes opened slowly. Jerome felt the sudden urge to hold him close to his chest. Weird. "You awake, Benja?"Jerome grinned. Mitch returned the grin. "As I'll ever be, Bacca."He replied, forcing himself into a sitting position.

Jason walked over and kneeled beside him. "You've looked better."He commented. "Jason!"shouted Mitch, throwing his arms around Jason's shoulders. Jason jokingly picked him up bridal style and spun him around. "Aren't you supposed to be good at this Hunger Games stuff?"he snorted. Mitch struggled out of his grip and put his hand on the wall to support himself. "Supossed to be."He joked weakly.

Jerome walked over and put his hand on Mitch's shoulder, surprised when he barely flinched away. "How you feeling buddy?"he asked, pushing it away. "Hungry,"grinned Mitch, "My stomach sounds like a bacca."He grinned. Jerome rolled his eyes good naturedly and realized how hungry he was too. "We all need to eat something. We can't build a fire so it's gonna have to be raw."Jerome said, going over to the raw,fish and pork. Jason and Mitch nodded and they both sat down and started talking.

"Can I see the wound? I'm the second best at healing, since Ty isn't here."Ty had always had a strangely large knowledge of healing. Jerome stiffened. "Wait, where is Ty?"he asked. Sky's face went pale. "I knew we forgot something."He whispered, looking horribly guilty. Bashur shook his head. "We were already kinda out of it from the shock. Ty won't be mad."He insisted, giving the group a silly face to lighten the mood.

(TY'S POV)

"I AM SO MAD!"Ty fumed as he struggled in the bonds that held his hands behind his back. He huffed in annoyance as that lock of hair fell in his eyes again. "Go take a walk they said, you seem troubled they said, nothing's gonna happen they said."growled Ty, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he had been captured!

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! Woot friggin woot! What happened to Ty? Hahaha cliffhanger. :p Daily challenge: Complete this. Budde R. First person to do it gets,a shout out and a hug from Mitch or Sky! Oh, and I need ocs now, but only one per person. Just leave their basic info in the review. Thanks! R AND R GUYS!**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE: OCS NEEDED

** PLEASE READ**

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but you need to read this. As you know, if you bother to read the little notes at the end of each chapter, I need ocs. This might go smoother if I gave out a form. The ocs are for the group who captured Ty. So here is the form, put in in your review or msg me.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**


	5. Chapter 5: DA NEW PEEPS

**YAY! Finally! Any ocs that are not in this chapter came in too late, and won't be included. :( sorry! DON'T KILL ME! I FAN! I FAN! You can msg me if you have a character you think I'll really like, and maybe I'll add them! :D DOODS DO DA DAILY CHALLENGE: Are Sky and Dawn still together? Winner gets a hug from Mitch, Jerome, or Sky!**

(TY'S POV)

Ty sighed and leaned back against the tree, arms still bound tight. He looked around, peering into the jungle trees. "Come on, who's there?"Ty asked as he clenched his tied fists. Two people stepped out. A guy and a girl. The girl had brown hair, wore a white t-shirt, and clutched a bow in her hand. Her blue eyes were intimidating, like she could calculate every single thought and move you made. The guy had a cowboy had, a whip over his broad shoulder, and wore a dusty black t-shirt. He smirked down at him.

"Well well well."the guy grinned. "What the heck?! You f**king captured me?! This is a game!"Ty shouted, face red with anger. The girl narrowed her eyes. "Not anymore, in case you haven't noticed."She pointed out. Ty mentally face palmed. "Now, let's get down to business."smirked the guy, sitting cross legged beside Ty. The girl followed him. "Oh, I'm _terrified._"Ty snorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't get smart with me, or you ain't gettin out of here in one piece."the guy huffed.

"Austin, I thought we talked about this."the girl said. Austin sighed and walked away. Ty glared daggers after him. The girl gripped his shoulder, and Ty looked sharply at her. "Listen, Ty, can I call you Ty? I don't want to hurt you. I'm the good cop in this operation. We just need information."She said. "No, whatever, and no!"Ty listed his answers, looking away. The girl sighed. "I realize this aren't very good terms to meet on. My name is Bailey, and I don't want you to get hurt."She tried again.

Ty ignored her completely. Bailey sighed and whistled. Austin came back in. "Your turn."She said, walking away. Austin smirked and kneeled. "Well, looks as if you ain't gettin nowhere any time soon. So we got plenty of time."He chuckled. Ty ignored him. "Hey! Answer me!"he shook Ty's shoulder. Ty didn't even look his direction. Austin huffed and walked away. Ty looked up. He was in the clear for now, but what about later?

(MITCH'S POV)

Mitch yelped as he stumbled and Jerome caught his shoulder. "You ok? Want to keep going?"he asked. Mitch nodded. "I need to get better. I'm sick of this stupid knife wound."He grumbled. It seemed every time he moved the wound opened again, it bled, and he got dizzy. This was the first time the others had let him out of the camp. Sky was also there. "We can go back if you want."He suggested. "No, stop babying me!"huffed Mitch, shrugging Jerome's hand away and walking, or at least limping, at a brisk pace.

"Hey!"a new voice shouted. The trio stiffened and Sky ran back to the cave which was not faraway, and returned in a few seconds, with a sword, Betty, and a bow and arrows. He tossed Jerome Betty and handed Mitch his bow, holding the budder sword for himself. They all peered around nervously. "Hey!"the voice suddenly was right behind them and they all jumped, Mitch turning and aiming an arrow. A skinny, slightly tan guy stood there, a goofy grin on hid face. He had long brown hair and held no weapon. Jerome made a growl sound as Sky stepped forward.

"Who are you?"Mitch asked the question before Sky could. The guy grabbed his shirt and did a little curtesy. "Aaron at your service."He said, crossing his arms. Sky looked puzzled. "And?"he asked. Aaron raised an eyebrow. "And?"he echoed. "And, why are you here?!"he snapped. Aaron rolled his eyes. "I know where Ty is."He announced. Jerome shouldered his way in front of Sky. Mitch followed, determined not to be guarded. "Where?" Jerome asked. "I'll tell you on one condition. I want an alliance. The others are big jerks, and I'd rather you guys win than them."He explained.

(TY'S POV)

"WE'RE BAAAAAAACK!"a new voice startled Ty. Three people walked in. A bacca wearing black ninja armor, a girl with a pink creeper shirt and brown hair with ender Dragon wings, and a fair skinned girl with hazel eyes, LOOONG dark brown hair with faint blonde highlights held in a braid to the waist and faint freckles. Ty groaned in frustration. More? "Hey, you got him!"said the girl with the wings, which was quite impressive. Ty opened his mouth to say something back but she cut him off. "Hi! I'm Lily, the bacca is Minimancolby, weird name huh? Oh and the other girl is Blaze."

Ty raised an eyebrow. This girl seemed nice, why was she with the kidnappers? Minimancolby, who Ty had decided to call Colby, frowned. "He's tied up."He pointed out. Austin nodded. Colby narrowed his eyes. "Untie him. Blaze and Sparrow can guard the exit."He ordered. Ty had just noticed the midnight black cat at Blaze's feet. He jumped as Bailey walked over and began to untie the ropes that held his wrists. "About time."muttered Ty as the ropes slipped off, rubbing his wrists. Lily smiled apologetically.

"Hiya!"she said cheerily. Ty rolled his eyes. "You said that already."He pointed out. "Sorry, Tyler."She said. Ty flinched. "Deadlox."He corrected. These people would not call him by his name. Lily offered him a hand, which he took and she pulled him up. Ty stretched his cramped limbs. "So, why did you capture me again?"Ty huffed. "We need to get information so we don't, well, DIE."explained Colby. Ty clenched his fists and just restrained himself from kicking him where the sun didn't shine. He was outnumbered. He would have to wait.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! As you know, I haven't been updating lately. I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to put this on hold. I can't find the inspiration to do this right now, but in a week or so, after a break from trying to make a decent chapter, I'll update. Minimancolby, you are my most loyal reviewer, and I thought about shifting this down, but thanks to you, it's just a break. So everyone go thank him! Bye guys, and thanks a bunch for all the reviews! 


End file.
